


Demon in the Dark (AU)

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...and Marinette, A little Marichat fluff, Creepy stuff, Demon AU, Demons, Disturbing scenes, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Horror oneshot, I don't think anyone's gonna read this, Kind of Annabelle crossover?, Marichat, Mention of blood, Only Chat Noir, Scary, Seriously scary shit, Souls, There is no ladybug, Welp here we go..., i dont know, marichat fluff, no ladybug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: She had been hearing noises. And now she's having nightmares.Nightmares that contain a green-eyed, cat-eared figure.For Marinette Dupain-Cheng, It's hard to figure out what's a nightmare and what's the reality.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Demon in the Dark (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't just read my books and NOT expect a twist in them.
> 
> Just a warning.
> 
> : )

She had been hearing noises.

They weren't really clear at first, making her think it could be the wind. That maybe her things falling off the counter late at night were because of the wind. That maybe the scrapping sounds on the walls were coming from the neighbor's side. That perhaps the faint sounds of conversations or crying were coming from someone's house down the street.

Then she started having nightmares. Horrible nightmares.

Horrible to the point where there wasn't a single dream in which she didn't see blood. Because it was always there. Bright red. Paralyzing. Unholy. _Warm and alive_.

She would wake up at every night between 12 to 3 am, every time because of a tiny voice speaking to her, saying those two words that made her numb and shaken and filled with dread as she woke up with cold sweat on her forehead and a heavy feeling in her chest.

_Your Soul. Your Soul_. _Your Soul_...

Even as she'd wake up, the words would chant in her mind for a while, lingering in her consciousness as she tried to push them back. But they were real. They _felt_ real. Real enough to assume they were not spoken in her dream, but _right next to her ear whilst sleeping_.

The assumption itself left her paralyzed with fear.

She'd look around, frightened, confused, _terrified_, as she could feel someone's gaze on her. But every time it happened, she was left to do nothing but to lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

The other night, as she tried to work on her design late at night as per routine, a cold wind blew past her in the room and she shivered. She looked around worriedly, the fact that all the windows to the room were closed not going unnoticed by her. She sucked in a sharp breath, reminding herself that she was not crazy yet _again_. She got back on her work. If she felt her hair that was loosely falling on her shoulders move, she didn't pay any mind to it and continued her stitch work. A strand of hair rose up. Then another. And another.

She didn't realize that a whole lock of her hair was suspended in the air, as if held up by something. All until she felt a breath on her neck. A warm, _growling_ breath.

She jerked her head around, only then realizing that her hair was grabbed by some force invisible. Her eyes widened. Her pulse rate increased. And before she could scream, the bluenette was yanked with full force across the room.

She screamed as she fell down on the other side of the room, against the wall. The part of her head where she was yanked hurting and throbbing as tears pricked at her eyes.

She only choked out a groan, and fell unconscious.

The last thing she felt was an unsettling cold breath on her cheek, the aura holding a disquieting stench of death and hell.

_Your Soul_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng stayed wide awake.

She had woken up on her bed, confused whether what happened to her was real or just her dream. But the throbbing and aching in her head and the bruise on her elbow said otherwise. She rubbed her head again, and when she contracted her hand she wasn't surprised to see a thick lock of stray dark hair coming in her fingers. She rubbed her head again as she glanced at the analog clock. 2:15am.

_Scrap. Scrap. Scrap_.

Marinette stilled as the dread settled back in.

_Scrap. Scrap. Scrap_.

It was coming from the window in front of her study. Marinette peaked down in her room from her bed, and the air was knocked out of her lungs.

A dark figure, in the form of a shadow, stood in front of the window as it lazily scrapped at it, the moonlight steaming in doing nothing to enhance its dark features. It looked like a silhouette of someone familiar, but she couldn't place it. Why wasn't there a small girl like always if this was another dream?

Marinette stopped her breath as she contemplated something else.

_What if this wasn't a dream at all?_

In an instant, her heart sped up, thumping loudly in her ears as she squeezed a hand over her mouth to stop the whimper from escaping and alerting the stranger of her presence. The figure stopped scraping.

Marinette quickly pressed herself against her wall, trying to hide away so the figure couldn't see her as she tightly closed her eyes and tried to push back a sob.

Silence.

After ten seconds or more, Marinette realized that the sound was not continuing.

She looked down.

The figure was still standing there, its body towards the window. But it wasn't scraping at it.

Its head was turned towards _her_.

Before Marinette could complete her gasp of horror, the figure curled and jumped towards her, landing in front of her as she started screaming. She wanted someone to wake up and help her. Her parents. Her neighbors. Anyone.

No one woke up at her frightened cries.

She looked up at the figure with wide eyes as she scanned it. Green eyes. Cat ears. That was all she could see in the shadowy figure. She choked.

_W-What_...

The figure crawled forward towards a confused Marinette, its face finally revealing. Tan skin, slender nose, blond hair, electric green eyes...

"H-How..." Marinette whispered amidst confusion and horror as the cat-like figure placed his hand on her mouth, motioning for her to stay quiet. "_Marinette_..." He croaked out.

"B-But-" She was shushed again and she stared wide-eyed as he looked at her lovingly, hungrily, and then he inched closer, his eyes sinister and cold and _dead_.

"_Your Soul_."

He whispered and smiled, and Marinette screamed in utter horror as thick, dark blood starting oozing out of his mouth, staining her legs, her sheets. But he continued to smile. Marinette looked behind him and she could only make out orange eyes in the dark corner, and two sharp, pointy yellow teeth, as numbness washed over her.

She didn't want to admit what that entity was.

But she couldn't deny it.

She fainted, feeling a thick warm liquid running down her neck. Reaching her ears. Soaking her hair. Filling up to her face. Until she was floating in the viscous, warm and ill smelling fluid.

Blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette shot up from the bed. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily and shakily. Her face was wet, but not with blood. With sweat and tears.

Marinette looked down. She looked around and pulled away the sheets. No pool of blood. No Demon. No...

Marinette immediately shot up. She hopped down the bed, ignoring the dizziness as she stumbled down the steps of her bed towards where she left her phone. Mysterious wind blew in her face again. She shivered, quickly dialing up his number with shaky hands as she felt someone's presence again. And then she heard a soft growl. Marinette held a hand to her mouth as she looked around for the source of the sound, shaking violently as her eyes pricked with tears. But she had to let him know. She had seen him in her dream and _she had to let him know_. He _had_ said that he trusted her. He had given her his number. She had to tell someone before something happened to her. Before it was too late.

He _must_ believe her.

The phone picked up, and the restlessness in Marinette's body increased as she felt something coming close to her. The voice on the phone sounded groggy, "Hello..."

She whimpered, clutching the phone tighter as if trying to hug him, "Ch-Chat Noir..." She sobbed, alerting the boy on the other side.

"Wha- Marinette? Are you okay? Are you crying?"

"_There's someone here_..." She whispered as tears fell down her face, "_Help me_..."

She heard him sitting up as he grunted, "Marinette, are you alright? Please tell me, princess. Who's there?"

The wind in the room shifted, turning deadly cold, and Marinette tried to speak again, a pencil flew across the room. Marinette yelped, and then she started crying a little louder, "S-Someone's in h-here. I-I-I can feel it. I- believe me Chat Noir, please-"

"Marinette, calm down. Calm down and breathe, okay? Now tell me, what are you talking about?"

"Chat Noir, I saw you in m-my dream," She cried, "You were covered in b-blood and- and there was this-and then there was-"

Marinette felt something grab her ankles. And then pull.

She cried as she felt down with a loud thud, and after a period of three seconds of silence,

Something started pulling her towards the darkness in the corner.

Marinette screamed as she scratched at the floor with one hand, kicking her legs as she clutched the phone in the other hand.

"_MARINETTE!"_ She could hear Chat's worried voice over the other end, but her heart was thumping out of her chest as she was dragged across the floor towards the dark corner of her room. The very dark corner where she had seen the most evil entity one could ever witness.

A petrified scream tore from her throat.

Marinette kicked in the air again, and this time, the force left her. She scrambled up to her feet, stumbling and panting and tripping as she ran towards her stairs, grabbing the railing and sitting down on the step while hugging herself tightly. Her face was flushed, wet with tears and eyes wide and red. She sobbed as she tried to calm down, not taking her eyes off of the dark space because_ there was someone or something there_. She _knew_ it. She could feel it staring back at her with malice.

She shakily raised the phone to her ear again. Chat Noir's voice was greatly concerned, "Marinette is someone in your house? Marinette _please_ tell me if there is an intruder in your house because I swear to God-"

"S-Save m-e." She whispered.

"Marinette, is-"

"_It's not human_." She whispered, "_It's **not** human_, Chat Noir..."

There was a beat of silence. Everywhere. The blowing wind, the growls, the unsettling atmosphere, Chat Noir's voice, everything came to a stop. The silence was so sudden that Marinette's breath hitched. She looked around again, squinting to see in the dark. She raised her phone to her ear again.

"Ch-Chat Noir, you _have_ to believe me... It's trying to kill me. _Please_."

"Okay, princess. I think... I think I believe you. Just calm down, okay? Breathe."

Marinette nodded vigorously, before saying, "O-Okay," She breathed. In. Out. In. Out.

In.

Out.

In...

...Orange eyes.

Bright orange eyes with red slits, staring back at her from that corner as a sinister smile broke on the evil's face, showing his teeth stained with blood. Marinette released a bloodcurdling scream.

"CHAT IT'S HERE! OH GOD CHAT!-

CHAT!?

CHAT LISTEN TO ME-E!!!" She cried into the phone, her body stiff and paralyzed and unwillingly unmoving.

"Marinette?" He said softly after a while.

"_Chat_..." She sobbed.

"Marinette.

Marinette.

_Marinette_.

_M a r i n e t t e._

_M a r i..._." His voice dropped to a low octave, until it went quiet. And after five seconds he spoke, his voice completely different.

"_Y o u r S o u l."_

Marinette dropped the phone.

Suddenly she was able to move her body, standing up and taking a step back slowly as she clutched her head. "NOOOOOO!" She shrieked, pulling her hair, "GO AWAY!"

The devil's smile widened. It reached its claws out, and without moving from the dark, sent Marinette falling across the room through an invisible force. Marinette cried as something started clawing her, and she raised her arms to her face to protect herself.

"LET ME GO! _LET ME GOOOOOO!"_ She thrashed and didn't stop fighting as she felt something tightly wrap around her and suddenly she was not able to breathe.

It took her a while to realize someone had wrapped their arms around her in a tight hug and that her face was pressed to a chest.

"Marinette..." He whispered sadly and softly and Marinette sighed with relief before wrapping her arms around him. "Chat!" She started sobbing, to which he only hugged her tighter.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. It's alright." He whispered softly as he rubbed his hand on her back to sooth her. She pulled back to look at him, completely disheveled and shook and pale, "Y-You have to believe me," She said through sobs, "T-There's something here a-a-and it's after me, i-t wants me dead..." She pleaded clutching to his arms. Chat Noir looked at her form. He held up her arm, inspecting it.

"Oh God, Marinette." He said as he flipped her arm to see scratches and bruises on it. "What the hell happened...?" He murmured, more to himself. "Let's take you to bed-"

"No-"

"Marinette listen, it was just a bad dream-"

"-NO! CHAT YOU DON'T-"

"-I'm going to treat your injuries and then we will discuss your condition in the morning,"

"-BUT-"

"-End of argument." Chat finished sternly, before softening his gaze again. He hugged her again. "You got me really worried, princess." He murmured as Marinette silently cried, as she knew there was no use in telling him now. He didn't believe her. Neither did anyone else. She was all alone. She only let her tears fall silently and continuously as Chat Noir picked her up in his arms and took her to her bed, laying her down as she continued to cry. Chat Noir wiped her tears.

"Now, Marinette. Don't cry. Everything's okay, your hear me?" He said softly, stroking her cheek, "It's all over now. You're safe." He kissed her cheek and she desperately grabbed his hand as she felt him standing up to leave.

"Don't go. Don't leave me alone."

Chat looked at her questioningly.

"Stay. It's still here." She pleaded.

"Marinette, how many times do I have to tell you, it was just-"

Chat Noir stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a growl behind him. He slowly turned around. And then he heard a whisper.

"_Your Soul."_

Marinette tightened her grip on his arm, pulling him towards herself as Chat placed a hand protectively in front of her, staring hard at the dark space. He turned to face Marinette, his wide eyes swimming with confusion and surprise and rage as he looked back at the dark corner again. He stood up and extended his baton, readying himself in a fighting stance.

"Chat, no, you can't." Marinette cried but he only jumped forward, disappearing into the dark corner as if it were a maze. Marinette desperately tried to squint, tried to see where he was. Silence.

"Chat?"

"Ugh!" She heard him grunt.

"CHAT?!" She shouted, clutching the side of her bed. Minutes ticked by. Nothing happened. All until Marinette saw liquid running out from the dark into the pale moonlight, flowing down on her wooden floor like a pool.

Blood.

"_CHAAAT!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette's eyelids flew open in an instant, waking up and realizing that she still had Chat Noir's name at the tip of her tongue. Still laying on the bed as stiff as a board, Marinette wiped her eyes from the tears as she focused on her surroundings. She looked at her arms, inspecting every inch only to find no traces of scratches and bruises. She swallowed thickly and sighed.

"Another nightmare?" She heard Chat Noir murmur beside her and she nodded, feeling him hug her tighter and closer. She felt his breath on her neck as he said, "It's okay." To assure, he pressed a soft kiss on the spot. Marinette tiredly wrapped her arms around him as well.

She turned to face him, slowly feeling herself drifting back to sleep as she wished that these continuous and confusing nightmares stopped already. Her eyes almost drooped close, her breath becoming slow as she felt the sleep slowly consuming her. Just before she closed her eyes and fell asleep completely, she saw a glimpse of Chat smiling and opening his eyes.

His orange eyes.

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else was expecting for Chat Noir to be the demon? Well, you were right! 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comment?


End file.
